Seddieshippers
Seddieshipper or Seddie Warrior A shipper or Mighty Seddie Warrior is someone who likes the relationship of Seddie and Freddie. They make videos on YouTube, run forums, write fanfics and make pictures or drawings of them. If you're one of them add your name to the list below----> A List of Seddieshippers Feel free to add your name to the list. 'A:' * *alwayssmiling11 *ameliadr *A-Little-Dream210 *Aruthor12 (Youtube and Moshi Monsters) * Ana 'B:' *blueocean127 *Bloodtoastie (Youtube) *Bunnygoddess000 *bootsarecool224 *booklover101 *booboopanda *BigPetals *Bori Freak *Bibi *Buttersock ae86 'C:' *Caraownsu25 *Carly3367 (Twitter and Youtube) *Cartoonprincesss *Chostle *ColoursOfTheDawn *ColorsOfTheSky101 *CookieDoughGirl/crazy_girl6 *candyheaven107 *courtneylover25 *Chrissy&Joey52 Note:We are two users only me (Chrissy) is the seddier *CandyCaneCheesecake *clawx2 *Churchpants *CookieMischeif *icarlyseddiefreak8 *Clicko9 (Moshi Monsters,Monster High and St.Silas school blog) *3cooldog92 'D:' *Dance4Life *DiamondsInTheRough01 *Dothepepperminttwist *DaydreamKid *Dumbbutt2000 *DANNYGRIL3--(Youtube) XxThe Penny TreasurexX--(Fanfiction) *Disasterly --fanfiction-- *dramaprincess15 *Damonfan22 *Dylan Troy *DoubleCross♥ 'E:' *Emilia.Gabriella *EmoGirl1820 *Evey116 *Evil Beware We Have Waffles *Eric the Grape also SeddieBerserker *EverythinggSeddieZoee - (Twitter: @ZoeeWarner, YouTube: FallenAngelZoee, Seddie Blog: EverythinggSeddie.blogspot.com, Bickering Sidekicks: EverythinggSeddieZoee) Huge Seddie shipper. Creator & runner of the Seddie & iCarly blog EverythinggSeddie. *@emmalamour *emma414 *4eyes25 (Moshi Monsters and nick.com) 'F:' *FishStix *Foodysam *Fernanda Salvatore (Youtube, Twitter,Tumblr,Fanfiction.net,Blog) *FairytaleBeliever123 *xFreshCool239x (Fanfiction.net) 'G:' *GallagherZammieBlackthorne *Gamer623 (in Twitter) *GogoSeddie1908 *Gloria247 *GuppyFan5454 *Gracie *Guillermomagno *XXGo-JaraXx 'H:' *Hikaristar101 *hannahmiley565 *HarryPotterFanFreak123 *HollyH. *He Called Her Cass *XHerClearSky 'I:' *iamalyhearmeroar (YouTube) *ian1997 *iBadLucker98 *icarly97 *icarlygossip *iCarlyFan616 *iCarlysuperfanforever101 *iCupcakeAddict (Twitter) *iForgotMyPenName *IHeartNathan/pinkysweet19/seddie_team *iLike Waffles (Userpage) *iiloveyouhhx3 *iMaximumPuckett23 (Fanfiction.net) *iSeddie (Twitter) *iSeddieFan *iSeddielover *iStarburstKiss *ItzShelby1 *IveGotTheSeddieMunchies *XxIheartSeddiexX *IzzyRoxUrSox (Big Time Fanfictioner) *IgnaLovesPancakes *ItBeKelsey *IamMuchan7 (YouTube) *IamMu-chan (Fanfiction.net) *ICarlyFanatic Boobear (youtube) 'J:' *JeyDoesntCare *julia lopes *JakesWolf54 *jillibean1515 *J'aime-icarly *jenna 'K:' *Karlarockangel *Kantuya *Katydidit *Kent1235 *Killertaco1256 *Kittygirl7878 *KWilson *Kittykatmarlowe *Kaileychicago 'L:' *LaKe *LaneTea *LavvyLuff *Lilith13thevampire *LilMissSunshine677 *LilShortie45 *Lion-Heart-101 *Lynxstripe *lenulc *Lollypopstar999 *Lonesome.Stranger *Luvable101 *LoveSunshine *LisaLauren (SEDDIE4LIFE!) *lizzie2514 'M:' * Mistressofthestrange * Munro-eli * Malice *mizufae *Mitsukirainbow *MaryanSStarseddielover98 *mygirl1807 *MidnightTwin *maRshmAll0W rosEs *MultiSeddielover *MissTheatricality *Moela Rose *moonyandpadfoot007 *MagicalMango 'N:' *NayaDuh (Twitter) *nellygrl *NeveisCheese☼ *Nia *NictonaWuowych *ny631 *Noahfan 17 *NosebyMoseby *Numbuh 625 *Nix_Heyns (Twitter) 'O:' *Ohmygoshseddiex3 *OhSoSeddie239 *ObsessedwithSeddie101 'P:' *pdyc29 *PopgirlNina23 *PsyCheer330 *PrincessSeddie *Phineas and ferb the final jam *pretty456ful youtube channel *PoluGirl - YouTube channel *Pancake2 *Pickledudette *PeaceOfCookies *purplehAM138 *PeaceSmileSeddie *PeacePinkSeddie *Purple255225 *PurpleBacon / Purple_Bacon *Purple22777 'Q:' 'R:' *randomcindyy *rosinna *rosfashion-wordpress.com *Rotem Reese *RubyRedHair *Random Snowflakes *Rocktard *Ritazzzzaaaa 'S:' *Seddieforeverx - Claudia *Sammi143 *Seddiefansruletheworld237 *Seddie2010 *SeddieCupcake *Sabrinaschool *Saddie4Seddie *SamLuvzFreddie *SarcasticLeaves *Seddiefan97 *SamPrincessPuckett *Seddie141 *Secundomia *seddie10123 *SeddieAngel *Seddiechick78 *Seddie is love *Seddiejathanfan *seddielover101 *seddieluva-twitter *Seddielovergrl *SeddieMania *Seddieness *SeddiexTwilight *Seddiesquared *Seddie&CreddieForever&Always *shanedeathlord12 *Shiningflowermelody *Shoopshoopfff *SimonandJeanetteAreBest *Sp1derp1g *Stargirlgroup2009 (Youtube) *Stressy567 *SwedishTacos223 *Striped•Kitty21 *SuperRenaAdvanced *Susieboo22 *SeddieShipperxx *SeddieTeddy (Youtube) * Sunny (KrayferMusic (Twitter)) * http://www.facebook.com/syazatiramisu * http://pudingincup.blogspot.com/ * SeddieGurl07 * seddie fan kat * SeddieFanatic * seddierules * Seddie4theflippinWIN * sArAhOnEoFaKiNd (YouTube) * sweetemo12 * Seddie Shipper * Seddie-Lover * SeddieAddiction * seddie alwayz * SEDDIEBADECABBIELOVE * Seddiefan19 * seddielover239 (Youtube) * SeddieIsMyDrug11180626 (fanfiction.net) * Seddiewillrockyou * Seddie alwayz T: *The Color is Blinding *Thonyxstone *TheSeddieWorld *TheSorak *TheRealKarinaB *That1Girl224 *TippyToe Zombie *Torterra1256 *Totalqt13 *tvFANatic26 *Total SamxFreddie *totaldramaactress334 *totallyseddie *Tima(not a user) *Tokka is the epicness *theofficialseddiefan *Tzo7 'U:' 'V:' *vee3me *Victory175 'W:' *Whiffles (fanfiction.net) *Wishing Oceans *WMSProduction (YouTube) 'X:' *XCecilex *Xx'Hate'xYeahxRIGHTxX *xXblackradianceXx *XxJemixXNelenaxX *XxSeddieeiddeSxX *xxseddieloverxxx *xXPurpleStarLightXx *XxSugarRushxX *xxSeddieShipperxx 'Y:' *ycc1988 *YellowMuffins 'Z:' *zaqxswcde76 *Zazeendot-Seddie Shipper/Seddie Warrior *Zulaz *ZutaraForever12 *ZutaraGirlXD *Zukosfiregirl22 *zuniyesi 'Others:' *.Seddie.Purple.Kara. Category:Seddie Category:Seddieshippers Category:shippers